


Ship All the Ships

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 00M, Age Difference, All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Fusion, And a wee bit of angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fourth Wall, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, International Fanworks Day 2017, M Lives, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i will go down with both these ships, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: Just fluff and stuff for International Fanworks Day. Prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?There is truly no greater fan than a shipper. (Just ask the writers of Once Upon a Time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> Came onto AO3 to work on my severely angsty chapters of my UFOs (angst is really hard to write, hence my open stories) and saw that it was IFD, and that there was a prompt which could be really fluffy. I like fluff. I like James and Olivia. I like Joe and Caitlin.
> 
> Dedicated to the brilliant helsinkibaby because she is the captain of the Joe/Caitlin ship and her stories convinced me right away that the writers of The Flash had completely missed the mark by not putting these two together.
> 
> So, this is a combination of two of what certainly rank among the most rare pairings in fandom. :)

"You cannot possibly be serious."  
  
Olivia was beside herself. She had that cold gleam in her eyes that warned James he was treading on thin ice. But that look did things to James, things he had never told her. And he liked those things, so he took another step.  
  
"Why not? It's the perfect scenario. And it works."  
  
She pursed her lips and grunted.  
  
"Not likely. How do you propose that it would happen in any way that would make sense in the real world?"  
  
"Ah, but that's the joy of it, it's not the real world, so anything goes."  
  
"No one would ever believe it. It's not even comic book canon."  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Ha. I knew I'd get you to admit you read the comic books."  
  
Olivia flushed.  
  
"I read them when my children were young."  
  
"Right."  
  
She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"It would never work. They're too different."  
  
"Oh, please. How are they different? They both work with Barry to protect the city, they both are intelligent, they both are compassionate."  
  
"It's their age."  
  
James furrowed his brows.  
  
"What about their age?"  
  
"He's too old for her. Joe has adult children. In fact, his daughter is around the same age as Caitlin. Utterly absurd."  
  
James felt as if she'd slapped him in the face but he hid it from her. This explained so much. They'd been, he thought, on the cusp of something more for months.  
  
She'd retired four years earlier and he had followed after he'd taken care of Blofeld and Spectre. He'd spent almost a year traveling with Madeleine, but he'd soon tired of her, or she of him, he still wasn't quite sure which. They'd parted their ways and James had made a beeline back to England, specifically to Manchester where his "beloved M," as Franz had properly named her, had retired to be near her daughter and grandsons.  
  
He joked with her that he was added security but it hadn't taken him long to admit to himself that it was far more than that, and always had been. To learn now that she most likely hadn't even considered it due to their age difference felt like a defeat. But James had never been one to accept defeat.  
  
"I don't see what age has to do with it. They both have common goals, they both have good motives, even if they some times go about things in questionable ways, keeping secrets from the others and the like."  
  
"But it can't last, she'd bore of him when he became a burden."  
  
"I don't think Caitlin is that shallow."  
  
"She has handsome suitors more appropriate her age."  
  
"Yes, well I suppose most women consider 'Malfoy' a hottie."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Look, Oli, Caitlin doesn't have the greatest track record in her love life. Death, betrayal, and all manners of horror in between. I just think she'd be better served in a relationship with someone solid, someone consistent who has faced all those things alongside her and more than proven himself as one of the few people she can count on."  
  
He held Olivia's gaze as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but that still doesn't explain how she'd feel about maintaining a relationship with someone who will grow old and decrepit far before her."  
  
James swallowed and schooled his features. They had tread dangerously close to reality and he wasn't sure how pushing this would end. But he'd never been one to hold back when he wanted something. And he wanted this more than anything before.  
  
"What about regular couples who grow old together, like you and Roland? Did you despise him because he grew old while you were still so healthy and vibrant?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Well, what's the difference?"  
  
"The difference is we were young together and we, well, we grew older at mostly the same pace."  
  
"That's bullshit."  
  
Now Olivia leveled him a look that warned him to drop the subject or else but James was on a roll and at this moment he could almost feel what he wanted slipping out of his grasp.  
  
"He was sick for several years before he died but you didn't just walk away. I'm sorry, but I don't see the difference."  
  
"Of course there's a difference. The difference is that Caitlin would have options."  
  
"Are you saying you would have left Roland if the right 'option' had come along."  
  
"What?! No! I would never have done that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I loved him."  
  
"But a younger person, woman or man, is incapable of that sort of love?"  
  
They were both talking loudly now. Their bodies leaning across the table in aggressive postures. They hadn't had a row like this since MI6. They hadn't discussed anything this important since MI6.  
  
Finally, Olivia relaxed back into her chair.  
  
"It's not important. It's just a stupid ship."  
  
"It's not just a ship."  
  
"James."  
  
"You know it's not."  
  
"I know. But James."  
  
"Olivia. Is that really what you think? That I would have options?"  
  
"You do have options."  
  
"I haven't noticed any."  
  
"Yes. Makes me think you ought to get to the doctor. Maybe you need some of that male medication."  
  
It was James' turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Olivia, I can assure you I don't need any help in that area."  
  
She laughed now.  
  
"Can you imagine...?"  
  
He didn't let her finish her thought.  
  
"I _have_ imagined."  
  
She was noticeably surprised by this information.  
  
"James we can't..."  
  
"We don't have to do anything...yet. Just be ready for a nice dinner out at five, Friday afternoon."  
  
He stood and leaned over her to place a kiss on her cheek. He left quickly out the kitchen door before she could object to any of it.  
\------  
As the credits scrolled up the screen Joe gave Caitlin a sideways glance. She was dabbing her eyes. She'd said this film made her cry no matter how many times she saw it.

"I don't think she's really dead."

She sniffled then blew her nose into a fresh tissue.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because everything came full circle in this film and in the beginning they think James is dead but he's really not."

"OK. But how do you explain Spectre?"

"James doesn't know. They hid it from him. He would have been with her otherwise."

She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"He finally realized how much he loved her."

"So you're not buying the mother-son relationship?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"I think she was the only woman he ever really loved. Vesper was just a substitution because he felt he could never have M."

"You don't think he'd be turned off by her age?"

She gave him a dubious look.

"You know I don't ."

She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to that spot right at the back of his jaw, the one that drove him crazy.

"You keep that up and we'll never finish our movie marathon."

Caitlin pulled back, her face a mask of feigned innocence.

"Alright, if that's what you'd prefer."

He grabbed her hand as she reached for the remote.

"There's always next weekend."

He tugged her over and into his lap.

"Now about that thing you do with your lips on my neck that drives me nuts."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day.


End file.
